


You, Then and Always

by luvminsung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Lee Minho | Lee Know, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvminsung/pseuds/luvminsung
Summary: "Wanna grab a drink?"Minho wanted to say no because he had too many already and he should probably look for his friends, but there's just something about this man that screams 'yes' and that's why before he knew it, he was already drinking with the gorgeous stranger at the bar.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 26
Kudos: 135
Collections: MINSUNG FICATHON: Round One; 2020





	You, Then and Always

**Author's Note:**

> `Written for [MINSUNG FICATHON](http://twitter.com/minsungficathon), for PROMPT **A025**`

Minho isn't drunk. Well...he likes to think that he isn't. Maybe he drank a little more than he should have. He didn't even realize that he isn't wearing his glasses anymore. _Shit_ \- where did he put it? He should've gone with the contact lenses instead of those. And _ohmygosh_ , he actually forgot whom he came with to this party and what the hell were they celebrating in the first place? 

He quickly brushed everything off and assumed that he was with his friends as usual and they're scattered around trying to find some fun on their own. All he knows is that he's here enjoying the party with people he doesn't recognize, dancing to some mix that the DJ was playing which he'll probably hate when he's sober.

Minho had this instinct to look behind him, he felt like he was being watched and deemed he was right when a pair of eyes met his own.

Oh, how _pretty_ those eyes are.

It was like the person's gaze was trapping him in his place then suddenly sucking him into oblivion. There's this familiar electrical feeling that he likes and he decided to return the attention that the other was giving. Minho had always loved a good challenge, he liked the thrill that came with it. And so like the aspiring performer Minho is, he wants to impress the audience even if it only consists of one.

Minho showed his best moves, only to that man who was practically devouring him with his eyes as he danced towards Minho.

"Hi, beautiful." The stranger said in a low voice, causing Minho to shudder when he got to his personal space.

Minho noticed how cute his features were as he got closer, reminding him of someone very dear to his heart. He even smells good too. "You're as pretty."

"Wanna grab a drink?"

Minho wanted to say no because he had too many already and he should probably look for his friends, but there's just something about this man that screams _'yes'_ and that's why before he knew it, he was already drinking with the gorgeous stranger at the bar.

The flashes of lights in varying colors at the dancefloor were a big contrast to the steady dimmed lights on the counter and Minho grabbed the opportunity to take a good look at the other despite lacking a stable vision. He has this gorgeous black hair and pretty eye makeup and Minho can't help but think that he has seen him somewhere.

"Have we met before?" Minho asked and the reaction he got was not something he had expected. The other was laughing so hard he almost spat the alcohol he just downed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The other said with a poker face and then laughed some more.

People call Minho weird but they always say that it's _good_ _weird._ He didn't know the true meaning of that until now as he witnessed the man almost tearing up from laughing, like Minho just told the funniest joke ever. Albeit being so confused and a bit lightheaded, Minho had resorted to joining in the fun and laughed with him too. 

He didn't know how it got to this position but they were already sitting so close to each other and it only takes one, leaning to the other, before-

"Wait!" Minho stopped him, eyes closed and his hand in between their faces.

"I have a boyfriend!" Minho exclaimed as he became aware that the stranger was about to kiss him.

And _again,_ the man's reaction isn't what he had expected. This time, he smiled so widely when he pulled back and held up his hand, revealing a silver band on his ring finger. "And I'm engaged."

Minho was enraged, because how dare he kiss him when he's already engaged. "Then why are you trying to kiss me?!" He actually didn't mean to pout after the last word.

"I wasn't." The stranger giggled. Minho might just combust because of his confusing adorableness. 

"I was just taking a fallen eyelash from your cheek." He said before leaning forward again and quickly getting the eyelash from his face. "See?"

It was now Minho's turn to laugh at his own assumption. "Oh, sorry." He felt so hot he's sure that he's red as a tomato now. But he's not sure if it's because of the shots he had or because the pretty stranger was softly looking at him, contrary to his hungry stare a while ago.

"Now, make a wish!" The other said and Minho played along, closing his eyes while secretly wishing for the happy marriage of the man he just met.

"What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Hmm, you're right."

They asked the bartender for another round and Minho is convinced that he had never drank this many in his entire life but it's good because he had great company. They fall into conversation easily but they never stay on a single topic, ranging from cats to the _cereal-before-milk_ never ending argument, the flow in various subjects is unusual but actually really nice if you ask Minho.

Minho thinks that he likes this. He likes how he's comfortable with him like he had known him for _ages_ and those mannerisms- _god_ , those mannerisms were just like his boyfriend's.

"He does that too." Minho blurted out of the blue.

"Who?"

"My boyfriend." Minho explains "He stretches and cracks his neck too as a habit."

“Really?” There's that taunting smile again and familiar glint in the stranger's eyes. "I'm just curious, how come your boyfriend isn't here with you now? Does he know where you are?"

Minho hadn't thought about it, he just knew that he was drinking and dancing, everything was a blur "No, I don't think so. I came here with my friends- I think, for a.. a- I don't know why. I'm not one to easily forget things but I think the alcohol is making me dumb." Minho heard him stifle a laugh.

"My fiancé rolls his eyes upward too when he's thinking so hard." the stranger casually said.

"Really? He must be pretty like me too." Minho put his palms under his chin and made his eyebrows do a silly dance.

"Why do you laugh so much?" Minho then asks when the stranger almost cries while laughing at Minho's antics.

The other shook his head, mouth hurting from laughing too hard "You're just so funny! I know why your boyfriend fell for you."

"Oh, if he's here he'll just put on a disgusted face at my jokes." Minho imitates how his boyfriend does that funny face which made them both laugh. "Even if he makes that face, I still love him anyway." he continues.

"Is that so?" He asked, to which Minho just nodded.

The mood slightly became serious when Minho heard the next query "Tell me, why do you love your boyfriend?"

Well, that's an easy question but there isn't a direct answer. Minho thought hard for a moment and decided to enumerate all the things that he loves about his boyfriend.

"Five reasons." Minho simply says, holding up an open hand "I'm going to name five reasons why I love my boyfriend."

"First, he's super duper pretty! I don't think anyone can easily carry a blue hair color but when he dyed his hair once, I made an exception. And although he stuck to blonde, I didn't like it any less. Oh, and when we wake up in the morning, with dried saliva and everything, I find him the most beautiful then." And Minho never fails to say that to his boyfriend.

"Second, he's really talented. Did you know that he writes amazing songs for a great entertainment company? Sometimes I think he's a genius and that I'm really lucky because I'm usually the first listener of his newly composed songs."

"Third, if you think I'm funny, he's a total mood maker. Our friends think so too and we really just have fun altogether. He makes me laugh so effortlessly that I'm beginning to think that he's a famous comedian in his past life."

"Fourth, he's _really_ great in bed." The stranger looked at him expectantly, patiently waiting for him to elaborate just like how he did on the first three. "I think I'll leave that to your imagination."

The other's eyes widened comically "Why? No fair! I want the details too."

"Nope." Minho teased, making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"I have a peaceful and private sex life, and I want to keep it that way." Minho smirked and winked at him, earning a scowl from the other.

"What's the fifth reason?"

"I don't have one."

Minho saw him tilt his head to the side, as if questioning _why_. And come to think of it, this whole reasoning he started just doesn't make sense.

"Actually, screw all numbers one to four because I don't really have any specific reasons as to why I love him." Minho looked directly on the other man's eyes and held his gaze. Minho thinks that he would pass out any moment now, his words were probably slurring. He was already dizzy even before they started, but he has this inkling that he wanted to say all these things and be vulnerable to someone he doesn't know. Sober Minho won't say any of these in the open anyway so he might as well go all out now.

"Because even if he'll get ugly someday, even if he can't write songs anymore, even if his jokes will become corny, and even if he'll turn lousy in bed, I'd _still_ love him and I don't think anything or anyone will make me love him any less. And I-... are you crying?"

The man's eyes were red and tears began to wet his puffy cheeks but Minho swore he was also smiling like an idiot.

"I think he'd say the same about you." The stranger's voice was shaky and Minho instinctively reached out to wipe his damp cheek but he dropped his hand midway, he felt so tired and groggy. His eyes were drooping and all he wanted to do was close them and sleep, so that is what he did.

"You are totally going to regret this tomorrow." Minho heard the man said before he felt strong arms pulling his weight. He was being handled gently as the other helped Minho walk to somewhere, the music was slowly fading in the background.

Minho was half-awake, he felt like he was floating. He doesn't know where he was or how long he has been feeling that way, and then his back suddenly hit something soft, slender fingers running through his hair and a familiar humming of his favourite song. He took a peek when he finally had the strength to lift the lids of his eyes.

"Jisung?"

Jisung smiled before leaning down to kiss Minho's forehead.

_"Good night, love."_

  
  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


When Jisung was younger, he had always dreamt of a grand marriage proposal. Like those in the movies when the couple goes on a date and suddenly one is opening a box and pops the question, Jisung had imagined his special someone, asking his hand in marriage in a vast field of flowers under the starry sky. That would be so romantic, wouldn't it?

Imagine his surprise when his boyfriend of five years proposed to him in a shitty bathroom of a restaurant where they just had a heavy make-out session. He had asked Jisung's permission to marry him with swollen lips and ragged breathing. It was nothing like Jisung had visualized it would be, but it doesn't really matter when he said _yes_ while crying, both of them were a total mess.

That was more than six months ago and today is the first day of their second honeymoon trip. The sun shone brightly through the window, rousing Jisung from a peaceful slumber, and the first thing he saw was a naked Minho by his side. He was sleeping soundly with adorable bed hair, slightly gaping and emitting cute snores.

Waking up everyday next to Minho is something normal to Jisung, but seeing him by his side when Jisung opens his eyes in the morning, depicting the fact that Minho is _his?_ That's a whole different thing, and Jisung will forever be grateful that he didn’t even hesitate to say yes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Minho only had his one eye open, obviously still sleepy and tired, but extremely blissful. _Oh_ , Jisung didn't have mercy on him last night.

Jisung's eyes traced his husband's beautiful features. _Husband_. It sounds so surreal.

"Just admiring art and the little decorations I added." Jisung teased and gently put his finger on the reddest mark he gave just right above his collarbone.

"You little shit." Minho groaned as his body made him remember how _rough_ Jisung was last night. "It's like you're a whole different person last night, I don't even think I can walk today."

A memory from the night before their wedding came across Jisung "Yeah, you actually thought I was someone else that one night too."

Minho's flushed face says it all and Jisung can't help but laugh as he recalled that epic moment which happened weeks ago.

"For the record, I lost my glasses, drank way past my alcohol tolerance _and_ the last time I checked, you had blonde hair." Minho truly had regretted everything the next day. As crazy as it sounds, Minho had the worst headache of his life on his wedding day. Having a hangover while saying their vows made Minho realize that drinking copious amounts of alcohol before your own wedding is really not recommendable.

The night before the wedding, Changbin had insisted for Minho to enjoy his last night as a bachelor and promised that they would just drink a little, dance and go home early. Well, let's just say that things got out of hand all too fast. It ended with Chan calling Jisung to pick-up a dancing wild Minho at the bar and that's when Jisung, with his freshly dyed black hair (courtesy of Hyunjin), watched his beautiful boyfriend stand out in the crowd, making him grasp how blessed he was.

"It's not my fault that _wasted_ _you_ couldn't even recognize this handsome face." Jisung sandwiched his cheeks between his hands cutely before proceeding to pout "Not even my voice."

Minho pulled his husband into a hug before attacking him with kisses and allowing no space between them "I'm sorry, okay?" He alternately pecked Jisung's nose and cheeks until he broke into a fit of giggles.

"I know, I forgive you. Besides, you're cute when drunk." Jisung snuggled closer to his husband with his head pillowing on Minho's chest, nearly wanting to stay in bed all day with him. "Although I had to admit, I'm kinda glad that happened."

Minho reached his hand up to Jisung's nape, caressing his soft skin there, perfectly content with having his _everything_ in his arms. "Why is that?"

Jisung recalled how Minho stopped him when he thought that a 'stranger' was trying to kiss him. Because despite not being in a sober state, he still remembers that he has Jisung. Also, that drunken confession Minho spilled about why he loves Jisung isn't something he hears everyday. That moment right before their wedding day was really one of a kind.

"It made me realize that I'm marrying the right man." Jisung lifted his head to look Minho in the eyes while saying that. It's true though, he can't picture himself marrying anyone that isn't Minho.

Minho beamed at that. He didn't even think it's possible to fall in love, again and again, every single day and with the same person.

"I love you." 

"I love you too."

  
  


\--

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Non-Famous Au prompt #025: "I have to admit I fell in love twice...first was with you and the second was with the person you became when you were already mine."  
> To the person who sent the prompt, I believe this is a line from Dawson's Creek and although I haven't watched the series, I hope this comes up to your expectations :)  
> To the mods of this event, [@minsungficathon](https://twitter.com/minsungficathon), thank you so much for handling this! <3


End file.
